


we'll find a place where nobody can find us

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, mile high club yaaaaaas kind of idk, semi-public sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look nervous.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Niall laughed with a shake of his head. “I’m not.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, you <b>look</b> nervous,” Harry insisted.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Haz, why would—“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I could help,” Harry offered.</i>
</p>
<p>(Or: a thoroughly self-indulgent little fic about Harry and Niall on a private jet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll find a place where nobody can find us

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my first Narry and it's for [melissa (okaywork)](http://okaywork.tumblr.com) because she made a believer out of me. I reaaaaally hope it isn't totally awful but, y'know. Be gentle? As usual: hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, I wrote this while half-asleep, blah blah.
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

Harry wasn’t used to seeing Niall so quiet, so contemplative; he wasn’t even used to the Irish lad needing time on his own. Niall was the type to thrive on attention and companionship, always wanting to be around someone in a way that was similar to Harry, but also vastly different. Part of Harry wanted to be around people for the validation more than the attention, but Niall wanted it because he truly _loved_ having company, loved being around others, making them laugh, making them smile. And, yeah, Harry loved it, too, but Niall had a way of taking it to a completely different level and… Harry liked that about him, he really did.

It was a last minute decision on Harry’s part, ditching Liam, Louis, and Zayn in favor of following Niall across the tarmac to a private jet. Niall had said earlier he wanted to fly back to Ireland alone; no one questioned it, they never questioned Niall, but Harry didn’t him to fly alone. He ignored Louis’ shouts as he caught up with Niall, following him onto the jet and tossing his bag aside.

Niall set his bag down, collapsing into one of the plush seats; he ran a hand through his hair as he watched Harry fix his headband. “So…” he trailed off, fixing Harry with a steady stare.

Harry smiled, sitting down across the aisle from Niall; he propped his elbow up on the armrest, chin in hand. “Didn’t want you flying alone,” he said easily.

“I wanted to.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Niall rolled his eyes and grinned, because Harry was just Harry and he couldn’t even be annoyed with him. “Yeah, alright,” he agreed easily. 

Harry smiled and watched Niall for a moment, watched the way he went uncharacteristically silent and stared out of the window with some sort of fond and far-away smile on his face. “Niall.”

“Hmm?”

“Niall, we played Croke Park,” Harry told him.

Niall’s smile widened as he turned to face Harry, and he nodded. 

“ _Twice,_ ” Harry reminded him. “And we’re playing there _again._ ”

“Unbelievable,” Niall whispered, resting his chin in his palm and staring out the window again. He almost didn’t notice when Harry sat down next to him, crowding up against him. 

“Niall.”

Niall lifted up his arm and let Harry snuggle closer until his head was tucked beneath Niall’s chin. “S’unbelievable, innit?” Niall repeated, his voice soft. “I feel like—I feel like I _made it,_ y’know?”

“You have,” Harry told him, peering up at him from under his eyelashes. Niall’s gaze was still fixed on the sights outside the window as the jet took off, and Harry pressed his lips to the side of his neck. Niall’s eyes fluttered shut, his grip instinctively tightening on the armrest, and Harry grinned. “You’re unbelievable,” he whispered.

Niall flushed, eyes snapping open long enough for him to roll them in Harry’s direction before focusing on the window again. “You’re daft.”

Harry grinned and nodded because, yeah, he was daft, but Niall _was_ unbelievable and incredible and every other –a/ible that Harry could think of. He was silent for a minute before poking Niall in the stomach. “Hey, Nialler?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you nervous for the charity footie match?”

“Nah,” Niall said confidently. “Why would I be?”

“You look nervous.”

Niall laughed with a shake of his head. “I’m not.”

“Well, you _look_ nervous,” Harry insisted.

“Haz, why would—“

“I could help,” Harry offered.

Niall paused for a moment before he laughed again. “Haz, that was the worst line I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth. And you’ve said some really awful shit.”

Harry just shrugged with a little grin. “I don’t see you complaining.”

“The flight’s not even gonna last an hour—“

“You won’t either,” Harry said, cheeky, as he climbed out of the seat and kneeled in front of Niall. 

Niall shrugged, reaching forward to shove at Harry’s shoulder. “Could last longer than you.”

Harry pursed his lips, shaking his head, and he reached for Niall’s hips, pulling them further down the seat. “Argument for another time?”

“Yeah, you’ve got other things you could be doing with that mouth of yours,” Niall agreed with a smile. “Go on, then.”

Harry rolled his eyes, fingers quickly, steadily unzipping Niall’s jeans and palming him through his pants.

Niall’s mouth opened with the thought of a protest, something about how the jet was too small, there were people around, what if someone _heard_ them? And, well, Niall knew he wasn’t exactly quiet, he hard heard Louis take the piss more than a few times if their hotel rooms were next to each other— _whatever._

Harry nipped at Niall’s stomach, tonguing over the trail of hair just beneath his navel, and he gripped Niall’s jeans and pants, tugging them over his hips until he was fully exposed, his cock slapping against his belly with a wet sound. He leaned in and nuzzled the juncture of Niall’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the base of his prick; he heard Niall quietly and he slid his tongue across his length, feeling Niall’s thighs flex beneath his hand.

Niall sighed, eyes slipping shut as he felt Harry's lips wrap around the wet head of his prick. _Fuck._ He gripped the arm rest of the seat a little bit tighter as Harry worked his mouth down his length. "Oh, shit," he breathed out as Harry swallowed around him, his hips jerking off the seat.

One of Harry's hands pressed against Niall's hip, holding him down; his other hand wrapped firmly around the base of Niall's prick, squeezing just a little.

"Fuck, Harry," Niall gasped as he felt Harry's thumb press against the thick vein on the underside of his cock, hips jerking again even against Harry's hold.

Harry sputtered, choked a little as Niall's hips snapped up, his cock hitting the back of his throat. He pulled off with a pout, Niall's hand instantly coming up to rub at Harry's lips, smearing the little trail of spit across them. "Good?" Harry asked softly, the same eagerness to please Niall behind his eyes that, well, was usually always there anyway.

"Fuck, your mouth gets me so hard, Haz," Niall told him with a smile, his cheeks flushed pink.

Harry grinned, tongue darting out to touch Niall's fingers, causing him to groan again. "You get me hard," Harry whispered, reaching down to palm himself quickly through his jeans.

Niall rolled his eyes and laughed, smoothing his knuckles across Harry's cheek before landing in his hair and nudging him down. "C'mon, get back to work," he teased with a grin, reaching down to grab his cock and give it a firm squeeze.

"Mine," Harry pouted, reaching for Niall's cock and batting his hand away.

Niall went to protest but the sound died in his throat as Harry's tongue slid across the head of his cock, lips wrapping tightly around him. Niall's head fell back against the seat, his fingers fisting in Harry's curls as he cursed.

Harry let Niall's hand hold him in place for a moment as he worked his throat around him, fingers jerking at the base as Niall cursed again. Harry slowly pulled off, tonguing at the slit and sucking at the head of his cock in the way he knew Niall liked best. "Niall," he whispered, voice a little rough as he dragged the head of Niall's cock across his lips, smearing the precome across his mouth.

Niall forced his eyes open and looked down at Harry, another curse falling him his lips. "Fuck, Haz, you look ridiculous," he muttered fondly, fingers tracing Harry's lips again. He let out a loud moan when Harry sucked his fingers into his mouth, tonguing at the callouses on his fingertips. "You're gonna kill me."

Harry smiled as he pulled away, licking at his lips, and he leaned down to lap at the head of Niall's cock again. "Wanna fuck my mouth?"

Niall groaned, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair, tugging. "Fuck, yeah," he whispered.

"Okay," Harry nodded, shifting on his knees to get more comfortable, and he pulled his hands behind his back, grabbing at his wrists before looking up at Niall with wide eyes.

Niall swallowed as he grabbed himself, guiding his prick towards Harry's eager lips, mouth easily opening around him. He fisted his fingers in Harry's curls again, tugging him down until he could feel Harry exhale against the base of his cock. Niall exhaled as Harry stilled, waited, and he jerked his hips up just a little bit; Harry moaned around him, looking up at him expectantly and nodding as well as he could.

Niall gripped Harry's curls tighter as thrust his hips up; Harry's eyes slipped shut, his mouth going slack. Niall's mouth parted in a gasp as he slowly rocked into Harry's eager mouth, feeling the boy just _take_ it. He could see a little trail of spit fall from Harry's lips and something inside of Niall snapped. He slid a little further down the seat, Harry's neck bending forward in a way that couldn't be anything but uncomfortable, and he started fucking into his mouth quicker, deeper. Niall cursed as he watched Harry's cheeks flush, the boy swallowing around him, and Niall reached out to trail his fingers over Harry's cheek, feeling himself just beneath his fingers.

"Fuck, Haz, your _mouth,_ " Niall whispered, holding him still and fucking into him. He could feel Harry choke a little bit and he groaned, feeling his orgasm well up in the pit of his stomach. Harry looked up at him briefly, cheeks red and eyes glassy, and Niall fucked his mouth faster until his stomach twisted and he came down Harry's throat with a loud moan. Harry swallowed around him with a moan, shaking a little bit when Niall pulled him off and tugged him up and onto his lap. "C'mere," he whispered, tugging open the zip of Harry's jeans and reaching for his prick.

Harry whimpered as he breathed out against Niall's neck, thrusting into his palm. "Want you—" he cut himself off with a groan as Niall squeezed the head of his cock. "Want you to fuck me."

Niall laughed breathlessly against the side of his neck at just how fucked out harry sounded. "Later,” he promised, wishing he had the _time_ because, fuck, Harry was just—but they _didn’t,_ because the jet was gonna land any minute and they just didn’t have the time. “Gonna be able to sing at the show?"

Harry shrugged, didn't know and didn't _care_ because he was so close and just wanted to come.

"Or do you like people knowing you had a dick in mouth, yeah? Get off on that, don't you?"

"Yeah, yours—" Harry gasped, hips jerking forward and he pressed his lips to Niall's. "Just yours."

Niall grinned, kissing Harry again and licking into his mouth, tasting himself, as he jerked Harry off. He felt Harry's body shake and quiver as he came, spilling over Niall's fist; Niall nipped at Harry's lip before he pulled back and sucked in a deep breath, collapsing against the plush seat.

Harry grabbed Niall's hand, bringing it to his mouth and sliding his tongue across his palm, lapping at his spunk.

"Fuck," Niall whispered, reaching down to readjust himself. "Don't do that, Haz, shit. The jet's about to land."

Harry smiled, sucking one of Niall's fingers into his mouth.

Niall laughed, jerking his hand out of Harry's mouth. "You're a fucking menace."

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod, burying his face in the side of Niall's neck. "I still want you to fuck me later."

"Yeah," Niall agreed easily, "I can do that."


End file.
